Chara react to Charisk sins
by Sakumira Agashi
Summary: Chara received a request on Tumblr to see some Charisk images, and she accepted. But things didn't go very well. [Cover art by helequeenoftheworld on DeviantArt]


**Chara react to Charisk sins.**

"I hate questions!"

Chara was searching on Tumblr. She was hoping that she could find something cool or interesting her, but all she saw was… questions from her fans. Every times she saw them she groaned boringly. Man… how she hated questions because she thought that…

"All of them are so stupid! They're like 'How can you…?' or 'Wow! So cool.' or something else like that… bla bla bla…!" She mumbled while strolling down. "I'd rather go out and-" she was cut off by a request.

' _Hey Chara, I saw some Charisk images on Google from DeviantaArt and I want you to see it and tell everyone what you think in the next Q & A. Thank you!'_

"Well… viewing pictures won't be so bad. Some of them are great." She said and started to see it.

There were a lot of images that maybe it could take her half an hour to see them all! Good thing that she had a lot of free times. She was going to see them when she realized something…

"Wait a minute! He or she said that these images are about Charisk, and Charisk means…" She paused and blushed slightly. "… Chara x Frisk…"

She turned off the computer, she couldn't bring herself to do this!

* * *

 **The end…**

 **Ha ha… just kidding! She didn't turn off her computer, so let's continue our story.**

* * *

She couldn't know why people shipped them so much. Of course that she liked Frisk, but not in the romantic way. She treated her as a friend, and so did Frisk! And they're both female! So why those people… Ah, she just couldn't understand… The world of shipping was unlimited.

"Urg…! I hated myself for doing this but… I have to do it!" She said to herself.

The images were divided into sections and sorted by rates.

"Frisk is gonna hated me so much for this… But this is my fan's request after all, right?..."

The first section was rated K+. Phew, these images were for children so everything would be fine with Chara.

The very first one of this section was an image of her and Frisk walking along the dirt road surrounded by flowers, while holding each other's hands. Frisk smiled sweetly at her as the bright sunlight shone on them.

"Aw, so cute. Thank you." She had to admit it somehow…

The second one was the image that showed the scene of them sharing a hug together. Chara's expression showed that she didn't like it much, but Frisk's rosy lips still formed a huge grin, her eyes closed tightly as she wrapped her arms around her friend's waist.

"LOL! Look at my face. They sure did draw my personality well." She commented.

All other images were similar to them, but there was one image that she liked the most. It was about them nuzzled each other's nose, she didn't know why she liked them so much, but it just… too adorable! Such talented person! Frisk's expression was as cheerful as always as she leaned over Chara, and Chara just smiled gentle at her.

She shut down the computer. She felt very pleased with those images. Maybe she would show them to Frisk one day.

* * *

 **The end.**

 **I'm just kidding… again. I did say '** **rates'** **so there will be more!**

 **Back to the actual story!**

* * *

"Okay! Bring me the next one! It wasn't so bad." Her determination was turned down when she saw the next section.

It was rated T.

"Oh boy… this one will be bad, I can feel it…" She said worriedly.

She was right. Kisses, smooches and a bit of naughtiness could be found in here.

She dragged her eyes down to them. She saw an image of her and Frisk was kissing passionately, both of them closed their eyes as Frisk dragged her arms around Chara' neck. Chara could feel heat started to build up at her cheek.

Another image was seen and it forced Chara to stop strolling down with her computer mouse. Frisk had her pinned on the floor, Chara had her eyes filled with surprised, she was blushing quite hard. But the most important part in this image was…

"W… what? French… French kiss!? Ew!"

She turned away from the screen, covered her face with her hands.

"I… I can't do this anymore! I quit!"

* * *

 **The end.**

… **Okay, I will stop joking around…**

 **What is that look for? You don't believe me?**

 **Well… whatever. Let's finish this story, guys!**

* * *

"Oh… my… god… What the hell am I doing with my life…? Somebody please help me." She mumbled, she was blushing even harder because of these images.

Another image appeared and caught her eyes. It captured the moment when they were sitting on the hill, watching as the beautiful sun was setting down, Frisk was nuzzled into Chara's warm embrace, while Chara was looking away and slightly blushed.

"Hmmm… Weird. This should be rated K+…"

She read what she and her friend were saying in the image.

'Hey Chara. Knock knock.' Frisk said

'I don't like knock knock joke but… who's there?'

'Love'

'Love who?'

'Love me, don't you?'

'Oh, just shut your f******* mouth up.'

She had changed her mind after she read the last sentence. "Never mind."

The last one was better than the others one in this section... a little bit. In this image showed that Chara had Frisk's back pinned on the wall and looked at her playfully, while Frisk blushed slightly..

And then, she had reached the last sections: Rated M sections.

(The description of these images will be censored because this story is rated T, as you can see above. There are young readers out there too.

But you know what these images are about right? You all know…)

Chara's nose was bleeding quite badly and she was blushing so hard that her face was as red as a freshly ripe tomato.

"Phew! Glad that I'm done, finally. That last section was intense and… hot? I don't wanna see it again but… gotta save it in my secret document, maybe?"

Suddenly, she shivered.

She turned her head back slowly and was greeted by a familiar face. She could see one of his eyes was glowing brightly.

"You're gonna have a _very_ bad time."

* * *

 **The end... for real**


End file.
